


Still Water Runs Deep

by m_s_b



Series: Pins and Needles (Junkie!AU) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Parentlock, Professor Jim, Tattoo Artist Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late to learn not to judge a book by its cover.</p><p>[One idea - two different AUs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprising Discoveries (Junkie!AU)

‘I would like to remind you that your mid-term assignment is due this Friday.’ James addressed students in the lecture hall. ‘The deadline is not negotiable and I will not accept works submitted late. Also make sure that your work follows the guidelines I sent you at the beginning of the term. It is particularly important as I will not check those assignments which violate them. Thank you for your attention.’ He gave his students a small smile. ‘Class dismissed.’

 

‘Christ,’ Steve sighed, adjusting the straps of his backpack as he and his friend walked through the campus, ‘does he have to be so, so...’

‘Strict and formal?’ Ahmed provided.

‘Yeah.’ Steve nodded. ‘Strict and formal. I know the guy is brilliant. Everyone knows he is a fucking genius and his classes are always packed, but… Have you seen those guidelines?’

His friends nodded.

‘Seventeen pages.’ George sounded like a hopeless man. ‘Seventeen pages of detailed guidelines how to correctly write and edit a seven-page assignment. This, my dear friends, is madness.’

‘Honestly, would you expect anything less from him?’ Nora asked, pushing her hands into pockets of her denim skirt. ‘I mean, Moriarty’s a perfectionist. Just look at the way he dresses - not even a hair out of place.’

‘Or maybe he just haven’t got laid in a while.’ Steve grinned stupidly. ‘What?’ He asked, when Ahmed and Nora frowned. ‘Oh, come on, he’s just a man, after all. He has his needs like the rest of us, mortals.’

‘Yeah,’ George joined. ‘Instead of returning home to his cat he surely lives with, he could just go to a pub and pick up a girl-’

‘Or a guy,’ Steve added.

‘Or a guy and, you know,’ George continued, ‘relax a bit. I tell you, every party involved would profit, especially us.’

‘You’re horrible!’ Violet pouted, her too-long fringe falling over her eyes. ‘Not everyone has to be a player. Maybe he looks for something more than one night stand with a stranger from a bar?’

‘Awww,’ George cooed. ‘Someone has a crush on Professor Moriarty.’

‘Oh, fuck off, George.’ Violet rolled her eyes.

‘Yeah,’ Ahmed agreed with her. ‘And you two are really overexaggerating. Moriarty may be strict and formal, but at least he is fair.’

‘And definitely not as bad as the rest of them,’ Nora added. ‘If you know what I mean.’

The rest nodded in unison.

‘Fine, fine.’ George raised his hands in submission. ‘But it doesn’t mean that-’

‘Oh my gosh.’ Violet’s gasp interrupted him. ‘Look at this,’ she whispered, pressing her hand to her mouth. Her friends looked up, surprise painted on their faces.

 

Jim brushed a speck of dust from his perfectly ironed navy trench coat and straightened the strap of his messenger bag. He patted his pocket to make sure he didn’t forget his mobile phone when someone caught him by the wrist and spun him around. Jim smelled a mixture of Marlboro cigarettes, spearmint gum, antiseptic and familiar after shave before a pair of warm soft lips pressed against his.

‘Hey handsome,’ Sebastian whispered when he finally broke the kiss. ‘I have something for you.’ He handed him a small bouquet of daisies.

‘Thank you.’ Jim smiled and smelled the flowers. ‘What’s the o-occasion?’ He asked, looking Seb in the eyes.

‘I don’t need an occasion to show you that I love you, do I?’ Sebastian smirked and took James’s hand in his. ‘The client cancelled his appointment and Owen gave me the rest of the day off, so I thought that I’ll pick you up from work,’ he said, leading James to the place where he parked his car, ‘and maybe we will go to that Italian restaurant you like so much.’

‘Sounds wonderful.’ Jim smiled, lacing their fingers together.

 

‘Well, that was unexpected,’ Nora stated as she and her friends watched Moriarty walk away with a man who apparently was his boyfriend.

‘Have you seen that guy?’ Steve choked out, looking at others with eyes wide in shock. ‘Moriarty’s with HIM?’

‘So he’s gay,’ Nora admitted with a shrug. ‘What about it?’

‘It’s not that he’s gay,’ Steve explained, waving his hand. ‘It’s that his boyfriend’s got an asymmetrical haircut. And, and he’s wearing sneakers!’

‘Not to mention all those tattoos,’ George added.

‘And?’ Nora arched her brow.

‘Well, I kinda see their point here, Nora.’ Ahmed nodded. ‘I mean, Moriarty is this type of guy who is obsessed with keeping things in order.’

‘Yeah, he uses a bloody ruler when he hangs notices on the board,’ Steve agreed.

‘And I still wonder how he managed to pick up this blond guy.’ George rubbed the back of his neck. ‘I mean, just look at them.’

‘Guys, maybe you haven’t noticed but Moriarty is cute,’ Violet stated matter-of-factly. ‘It’s not like he would have a problem with picking someone up, you know.’

‘And you have to admit that they are quite adorable together.’ Nora blushed slightly.

‘You know what they say - still water runs deep.’ Ahmed shrugged, smiling.

 

[ ](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/116053885083/a-little-sketch-for-m-s-b-3)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to write the second chapter of this story set in a different AU - we will see how it's going to turn out.
> 
> [Edit]: teehewz drew a wonderful illustration to this fic.


	2. Family Business (Parent!lock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have different ideas of what important family business is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the wonderful illustration teehewz made to the previous chapter.

‘But Professor-’

‘No, Mr Ainsworth.’ James shook his head. ‘You know perfectly well that I do not make exceptions.’

‘But sir, I really won’t be able to finish this assignment in time,’ the student said, clasping his hands tightly together. ‘And I have no control over it. My family situation-’

Jim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘I’m really sorry to hear that, Mr Ainsworth, but there’s nothing-’

‘What if I bring it to you on Friday?’ Ainsworth suggested. ‘You could check it over the weekend and return it with the rest of the works. No one will know about it, sir.’ He smiled slyly.

James furrowed his brows.

‘Absolutely no, Mr Ainsworth,’ he stated firmly. ‘Putting aside the fact that it is simply unfair to other students, I would like to remind you that I too have a personal life and I happen to have plans for this weekend. This conversation is over,’ he added, turning to his papers, an unmistakable sign for his student to leave the office.

 

‘I’m curious what kind of “plans” he may have for this weekend that he simply can’t check one bloody assignment,’ Philip murmured angrily, pushing his hands into pockets of his jeans.

Frankie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Her cousin had been bitching about his conversation with Moriarty for three days straight. I was none of her business, but, if someone asked her, she would say that during those three days Philip could easily write this assignment. But no - he preferred to whine and bitch.

‘For Christ’s sake, I didn’t take you with me so you could continue your bitchfest. So make yourself useful and hold this shopping basket.’ She pushed the basket into Philip’s hands.

‘But I seriously have something important and family related to do...’ Philip grumbled, taking the basket and observing Frankie put some vegetables into it. ‘Will you get some actual food, too?’

‘Vegetables are actual food, you know.’ Frankie threw him an annoyed look. ‘And just so you know - I don’t think that taking your dog to a beauty parlour is an important family matter. Moreover,’ she added before Philip could say anything, ‘teachers are people too, you know. With personal lives and everything.’

Philip grumbled something under his nose. Frankie let out another tired sigh.

‘Don’t be a baby.’

‘I’m not a baby.’ Her cousin pouted. ‘He’s a douche.’

‘Very mature.’ Frankie rolled her eyes and put a packet of rice wafers into the basket. ‘Give the guy a break - he didn’t flunk you although he could.’ Philip huffed. ‘Oh come on, why do you assume that he was lying to you? Maybe he is spending time with his family or something.’

‘Come on, as if he had a family.’ Philip waved his hand. ‘I bet he lives on tons of sky maps and students’ assignments.’ He continued as they walked into the next aisle. ‘Seriously, Frankie, the guy seems to- Could you stop elbowing me?’ He snapped when girl’s elbow jammed between his ribs.

‘Shut up and look to your right,’ his cousin hissed.

 

‘What snack do you want, sweetheart?’

Cathy thought for a moment, tilting her head slightly.

‘I want crisps, papa,’ she said finally, smiling to her father. James looked at a three-and-half-year-old girl he was holding in his arms. The four of them went to the store to buy everything they needed for the birthday party they were preparing for Barty, their almost-five-year-old son sitting in the trolley pushed by Sebastian. However Cathy seemed to have problems with understanding that it wasn’t her day. From the moment they entered the store she had been mewling and complaining until Jim picked her up.

‘No, honey,’ he shook his head, ‘you can’t have crisps. They are not healthy.’

Cathy pouted.

‘But papa...’ She whined, putting her small arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

‘No, Cathy,’ Jim stated firmly. He could see Sebastian smirking under his nose.

‘Daddy?’ Cathy’s big brown eyes focused on Seb. ‘Please?’

‘Your papa is right, sweet pea.’ Sebastian delicately patted the girl’s head. ‘And puppy dog’s eyes won’t help,’ he added with a smile. ‘But you can have some oatcakes, if you want.’ Cathy shook her head. ‘Rice crackers?’ Cathy shook her head again.’

‘What about puffcorn?’ Jim suggested. Cathy glanced at him.

‘Puffcorn is fine,’ she let out a heavy, tired sigh which made Sebastian smile.

‘Can I have some puffcorn, too?’ Barty reached out and pulled the sleeve of Sebastian’s coat.

‘Of course you can, honey.’ Seb stroked the boy’s blond hair. So far their son didn’t speak much, too excited with all the preparations going on around him; in contrast with his sister, he didn’t feel the constant need to be in the spotlight. Jim was about to comment on that when someone greeted him with ‘Good morning, Professor’.

‘Good morning,’ he glanced up and gave Mr Ainsworth and a young woman accompanying him a curt nod. Cathy observed the pair carefully as they passed and disappeared behind the corner.

‘Who are they, papa?’ She asked, turning to him.

‘My students. I teach them.’

‘What do you teach them?’ Jim and Seb exchanged a look and shared a smile over this interrogation.

‘I teach them about stars, sweetheart.’

‘Do you like them?’ Cathy tilted her head, studying Jim’s face closely.

‘Not as much as you three.’

‘Good,’ she stated matter-of-factly, nodding.

 

‘Who would have guessed,’ Frankie started when they were out of Moriarty’s sight. ‘He does have a family. And possibly even important stuff, not like other people I know.’

‘I’ve heard that he’s gay,’ Philip admitted, ‘but that’s a whole new level of gay.’

‘Says the gayest man I know,’ his cousin retorted. ‘You’re just annoyed that you were wrong about him.’ She threw a tube of toothpaste into their basket.

‘Dang,’ Philip scratched his chin, ‘now it kinda dawned on me - Moriarty’s fucking cute. And,’ he added, ‘his husband is hot. Actually, I’d fuck them both. Possibly in a friendly threesome.’

Frankie scrunched her nose.

‘TMI, Philip.’ She punched her cousin’s arm. ‘Just TM fucking I.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Bartholomew 'Barty' Moran-Moriarty and Cathleen 'Cathy' Moran-Moriarty are Seb and Jim's children.  
> Barty is Seb's biological child, named after Seb's deceased maternal uncle while Cathy is Jim's and is named after Jim's deceased mother.  
> With his blond hair and brown eyes, Barty looks like Jim and Seb's love child. Their daughter, on the other hand, is often described by Sebastian as 'smaller female version of Jim'.
> 
>  ****  
> Also: Philip and Frankie happen to be teehewz's OCes


End file.
